


There's No Place I'd Rather Be

by TheEmcee



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro absolutely loved Tadashi and his only desire was to stay by his side. It didn’t matter what they were doing as long as they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Since BH6 came out today – and yes, I bought it – I decided to write a little something before my body crashes (long day). I wanted to write something cute and fluffy, so here’s hoping I did that. Leave a comment in the towel section telling me what you think. I read them all. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
There’s No Place I’d Rather Be  
~…~

 

Hiro has always been by Tadashi’s side. It was rare to see one without the other, even when Tadashi was in college and Hiro wasn’t. Things have changed a little bit now since the fire just four months ago. Luckily, Tadashi came out alive, a little banged up, but otherwise okay. That was Callaghan’s only saving grace at his trial; had he not saved Tadashi, he would have received a harsher sentence. 

But Hiro didn’t want to think about that, about how close he came to almost losing his most precious person. Such thoughts…they did nothing but clouded his mind and stopped his creativity and imagination. Plus, Tadashi caught on quick, especially nowadays, and whenever he knew Hiro was in a bad mood, he would move the sun and moon to make things right again – a trait that Hiro absolutely adored about his brother and secret boyfriend (and by secret, he meant that everybody who mattered knew about it and cooed every time they were just standing in one spot for too long).

To be honest, Hiro couldn’t recall a time when he didn’t see Tadashi in a more than brotherly light. This attraction, this connection, this need to be with him was always there, even from an early age. Wherever Tadashi went, Hiro followed, even if that meant standing there clutching his toy robot while Tadashi peed or whatever. The only reason Hiro went to school was because he could be around Tadashi more and that was the main drive for him finally applying to SFIT. 

Tadashi never minded Hiro’s constant need to be with him. In fact, he seemed to reciprocate Hiro’s need; he often cuddled with Hiro, snuggled with him, was always touching him, texting him, talking to him. They spent time apart, but it wasn’t often and whatever they were doing wasn’t as enjoyable as it would have been had they been with each other. Hiro supposed that they were two pieces of the same puzzle: they fit perfectly together but they couldn’t completely function well without the other one with them.

When it came down to it, Hiro was in love with Tadashi and his only desire was to stay by his side until his dying day. They didn’t even need to be doing anything and Hiro was completely happy. Like right now, it was almost one o’clock in the morning, now Saturday, and they had last made love over an hour ago. As soon as they had finished, Tadashi had wrapped his body around Hiro’s and began his ritual cuddle fest. Usually, Hiro didn’t like being touched for very long, but Tadashi was the one and only exception. He could and would cuddle with his perfect boyfriend for hours on end – and he should know because he’s done so. 

It never surprised him that Tadashi was big on cuddling. It was incredibly endearing and so Tadashi that Hiro was more than happy to cuddle with his older brother for however long he wanted to. Just like now. 

Hiro sighed softly, a smile on his face as he buried his face against Tadashi’s bare chest. The arms around him tightened and he felt more than heard Tadashi’s soft chuckle. How they weren’t asleep right now amazed him; they had been up early yesterday to get work done in the lab and hadn’t gone to bed until half past eleven or so. Yet there they were, in Tadashi’s bed, as naked as the day they were born, cuddling. And Hiro wouldn’t trade it for all of the money or power and prestige in the world.

“I love you,” Hiro whispered against Tadashi’s chest and he smiled wider when he felt a hand delve into his hair, running through it, making him melt into a puddle of goo. 

“I love you too, Hiro,” Tadashi whispered back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. His other hand ran up and down Hiro’s back soothing, causing pleasant tingles to spread throughout his entire body.

This was truly his Heaven on Earth. For Hiro, as long as he was by Tadashi’s side, there was no place on the planet that he’d rather be.


End file.
